orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Time Part II
Official Summary Kiera awakens in a world beyond her understanding. While her hosts work to make her comfortable and understand her situation, a dark presence falls over Myron Sinclair's home. Sir Alfred Spencer's intentions come under question, and further agendas reveal themselves to be bent on the impossible traveler staying at Sinclair's residence. Detailed Recap Myron, Granville Moore, and Freya Benton make Kiera comfortable in an upstairs bedroom. Freya agrees to sit up with the unconscious woman. During her watch, a cold, inexplicable dread comes over her, and she feels she's being watched, but all she sees outside is a cat. Kiera awakens, with no idea where she is and no clear memory of how she was injured. She assumes she's in an Orpheus medical facility, but can't understand why the place would be so strangely decorated and lit by oil lamps, and staffed by someone in an old-timey taffeta gown. Freya seems confused by Kiera's questions and explains that she is in London. Kiera suspects this is some kind of joke. She asks Freya for her belongings, thinking of her witch's brews and cell phone. Downstairs, Myron and Granville talk and drink by the fire. They, too, feel a sudden ominous chill, and hear a cat howling outside. Granville is spooked by an indistinct reflection in the window, and draws Excalibur from the cello case, going room to room to seek out possible intruders. He comes upon Freya in the hall, and they retrieve Kiera's clothes and other possessions from where Myron's servants had stowed them. Just as they head up to give them to her, Granville sees a ragged man outside the window, eating the corpse of a cat. Out her window, Kiera sees a pallid, still woman in a white funeral gown. She feels calmed by the woman, and drawn to her, and compelled to invite her inside. As she stumbles toward the window, Myron, Granville, and Freya enter the room. Freya and Myron fall under the woman's spell immediately, leaving Granville to try to bring everyone back to their senses. Just as he shakes Freya and Kiera loose of the hypnotism, the man from outside lurches into the room and attacks. Granville easily kills him. The woman at the window disappears. While Granville stows the man's body for later disposal, Kiera drinks a witch's brew and examines her already-healing wound. She begins to remember being shot in Washington, but still doesn't understand what happened afterwards. Thinking of Ellie, she tries to use her cell phone, but has no signal. She tells Freya she wants to go outside to make a call, which Freya doesn't understand, arguing that Kiera should remain in bed. Undeterred, Kiera goes outside and finds she still has no service. Then, in a mutually confusing conversation with Granville and Freya, she realizes these people do not work for Orpheus and genuinely have no idea what she's talking about. They tell her she appeared during a ritual based on Henry Colfax's book, as if she had been summoned, and it dawns on her that she has traveled back in time. She throws up, and Freya takes her back to bed. Later on, Kiera wakes up and touches the brooch. She feels no connection to the lake, Hailee, or Vivian. She meets Myron, Granville, and Freya downstairs and asks for a newspaper, which shows the date to be October 23, 1893. She reveals that she is from the year 2016. They laugh at first, but Myron sees that she's completely serious. They summon Sir Alfred Spencer and question him about the book and the ritual. Spencer awkwardly explains that he didn't truly understand the ritual. Seeing that Spencer is messing around with things beyond his comprehension, Kiera angrily reads his mind. She learns that he knows people with real magical power through his connections in the Discovery Club, and also something called the Argent Pyramid. The two organizations are rivals, and Spencer is afraid he'll be seen as a double agent for affiliating with both. Kiera blackmails him into agreeing to use every resource and call in every favor to figure out how to send her back home. Terrified by her telepathy, he agrees, and suggests they make their way to his country estate. The party of four splits into two carriages, with Granville and Kiera in one, and Spencer and Freya in another. Both carriages are attacked by brigands. Spencer is knocked unconscious, and Freya uses Faris to drive off the attacker, but the horses get spooked and the carriage crashes. Granville is also rendered unconscious. A young thug tells Kiera his boss wants to speak with her, but she shoots him without hesitation, and slays his accomplice with a blood curse. But in the end, a third assailant knocks her out, too. Quotes KIERA: "How do you guys not have cell service or internet?" FREYA: "Um, if you were in a cell, I don't think you'd get service ..." Music Credits * Three Chain Links - We Aren't Alone Here * Three Chain Links - There's the Sun, Peeking Through my Curtains * Kevin MacLeod - Oppressive Gloom * Darren Curtis - The Man, the Legend * Wilhelm Matt - Kokeka (2-4-11) Time Stretched Violin Bowing * Myuu - Hitsujigamine (Catherine Cover) * Kevin MacLeod - Giant Wyrm * Paul Rudenko - What Follows Me * Natus - Cure * David Szestay - Surreal * David Szestay - Surreal 2 * Kai Engel - (I am) Climbing on Air * WARHORSE - Remote Control Dad Prelude * 衝動的平和と笑顔の屍 - Dark Piano Music - Naoya Sakamata * Myuu - Now or Never * Kai Engel - Chant of Night Blades * Natus - Nu I Vse * Natus - Screaming Silence * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 37: Out of Time Part II Category:Episode